csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Pollination Technician Nine Smith
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , |household = Curious Family |roommates = Jenny Smith, Johnny Smith, Jill Smith |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Pollination Technician Nine Smith is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of the late Colony Drone 65535 and Birth Queen, the husband of Jenny Smith, the father of Lola and Chloe Curious and Johnny and Jill Smith, and the adoptive father of Tycho Curious. When PT9 was an Adult, he was voiced by Stephen Kearin. PT9 is several days older than his pre-made counterpart. He started off on his 2nd day as an Elder. In my player stories PT9 is on his 10th day as an elder. Some of the Sims' ages are messed up, and although I haven't been able to straighten out all the numerous age inconsistencies, I have still done the best job I can. However his age is now very inconsistent with the ages of his grown up daughters - I also decided to age them. PT9 made his first appearance in my player stories were he met Ajay Loner who had recently moved to Strangetown. Ajay nervously exchanged a polite conversation with him, only to find that Aliens were just like regular Sims with normal emotions. There were many rumours going on about Aliens being dangerous. A while later PT9's brother in-law Pascal Curious gave birth to a baby boy which I subsequently named Tycho, like in the Sims 2 PSP. Pollination Technician was a doner father to Tycho and I didn't see why he didn't deserve an adoptive parent if he couldn't keep in touch with PT. Pascal rang his brother in-law PT9 to ask if he would like to help raise Tycho and be an adoptive parent. PT9 refused to help raise Tycho - he had his own family to be part of - but agreed to keep in touch with him as an adoptive parent. They have since then made good friends with one another, and also with my CAS Mannequin Galaxy Nine Asteroid. When Ripp Grunt and his brother Buck called upon various neighbours to help them overthrow their father and older brother and make them see sense, PT9 was one of the 11 Sims who agreed to help them, having already beaten Buzz in a fight and knowing Buzz and his son's weaknesses - having bad reputations. After they'd been brought to their senses, Tank and Buzz stopped feuding with their respective neighbours, became more respectful towards Ripp and Buck, and befriended Johnny and PT9 respectively. Being a well known and popular community leader has earned PT9 a job in the Political career and one of two residents nominated as a candidate for head of Strangetown - the highest ranking resident of that neighbourhood (the other being Jessica Ebadi). Even though Jessica joined the Political career at a higher level and thus having more experience as head of Strangetown, PT9 is almost certainly the one who is destined to get the job - having a much larger background history as a resident and being much more well known. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *A notable difference in my player stories is that PT9 now has ten body points while he originally had zero. I did this so that his body skills would be consistent with General Buzz Grunt's if they ever got round to having another fight. I did the same with Olive Specter. *The head shot displayed above is very similar to the default, but the colours are somewhat lighter. *The real reason why I decided to make PT9 the adoptive father to Tycho is because the first time I played the Curious family and Pascal's child was born, I made a mental note to give PT9 credit as the doner father. I wasn't very familiar with Strangetown at the time and I obviously wasn't looking carefully when I checked who Tycho's doner father was. At the time, I was also unfamiliar with the Pollination Technician NPC. *Despite being a Family Sim, PT9 has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge, or possibly even a Popularity Sim. I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *In The Sims 2 PSP PT9 revealed that he was married with a family back on his home planet. In my player stories this is not considered canonical and that he has only ever been married once. *Ironically, despite being an Alien with a Knowledge oriented background, PT9 isn't interested in Sci-Fi. Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Single parents (fanon)